<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Equals Warmth by DarkMage13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675723">Cold Equals Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13'>DarkMage13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna is there too lol, F/M, Jack Frost travels back in time to meet Elsa, Kristoff is confused, Olaf ships it, Slow Romance, Snowball Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love melts any ice," she simply stated. </p>
<p>He smiled at her, "I've never thawed any of the ice I've created before." </p>
<p>Two people, different in various ways, yet, they have something in common.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Equals Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FFN. Old writing ahoy lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
  <p></p>
  <div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy">
    <p>
      <em>Cold Equals Warmth</em>
    </p>
    <p>Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, wandered through the mountains, absolutely bored. He had already pulled pranks on Bunnymund, sneaked into North's workshop and confused the yetis by switching around their job orders, and made sure his home town had one more snow day. He knew he had wandered into an extremely different place, for the town he had passed by was definitely not from the twenty-first century. Reality was weird when it came to being a Guardian. Jack figured he had accidentally walked into one of North's Time snow globes. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. He'll return to his home soon enough.</p>
    <p>He continued walking, making snowflakes with a swipe of his staff. He began to get lost in his thoughts, thinking about how most of his life was spent alone, isolated from human contact. Now that he was starting to be seen, he still felt something was missing. The Guardians were really only his companions, and yes, he had fun with the kids that believed in him, but none of them could ever truly understand what he had to go through for a long time. But, he remembered why he became a Guardian in the first place: his sister.</p>
    <p>Giving his life to protect his sister was the ultimate price, one he was willing to pay. Family was what he had, and he was willing to do anything for them. He guessed that his sister lived on a prosperous and peaceful after his death. He didn't know; he had suffered from amnesia at that time. Now that everything was fixed, he brought joy to children through fun.</p>
    <p>But how come he still felt alone in a way?</p>
    <p>The cold wind in the mountains suddenly shifted, as if it was drawn to a new presence. Jack raised an eyebrow, lifted out of his thoughts. What was with the wind? Has something happened? He jumped up, letting the wind carry him to the source. The temperature was dropping rapidly as he got closer. Strange, he usually would not affect the temperature so dramatically like this.</p>
    <p>He reached a mountain larger than the ones he walked through. It was snowing lightly, almost ready to stop. Jack flew up the mountain, seeing a lone figure standing on the side.</p>
    <p>Upon closer inspection, the person on the side of the mountain was a young woman. Her dress covered every inch of her, complete with a single glove on her hand and a long velvet cape. Her platinum hair was pulled into a braid tied up into a neat bun. Jack noticed that she wore a tiny crown on her head. He kept floating from high above, watching and observing.</p>
    <p>The young woman hugged herself, as if she was cold. Jack realized that as he got closer to her, she was the source of the temperature drop. That raised many questions in his head. How could she have done that, and why was she here, alone in the first place?</p>
    <p>The woman closed her eyes, shivering in fear, not from the bitter cold. It was tearing her apart, her fear. "This is my choice. I'll remain alone forever," she spoke in a feeble voice.</p>
    <p>Those words carried over to Jack Frost's ears. He knew all about being alone, with no one to see him, talk to him, hear him, for a very long time. Being all alone, cut off from any human contact, was something he would never wish upon anyone else. "You don't know what you're talking about." he whispered. "You don't want to be alone, trust me."</p>
    <p>She sighed, repeating the same words over and over, the same ones she's said all her life. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." She took off her only glove, and cast it off into the wind, which blew away the last of the snowflakes that fell. Jack wondered what she was doing.</p>
    <p>A smile graced the female's lips as she created small snowflakes from her palm. Jack nearly dropped his staff in shock. She had powers similar to his own?</p>
    <p>"What?" he questioned, almost gawking at the woman's small display of magic as she made more snow appear, quickly making a tiny snowman. The wind tugged at her cape, which she unbuttoned and let it fly away. The cold never bothered her anyway. She then made a small crude snow staircase at the edge of a trench nearly separating the peak in two. Jack decided to get closer to her, landing on the ground and following the icy woman.</p>
    <p>It was even more of a shock when the young woman set her foot on the first step of the stair case, and the snow refined into ice. The reflection and transparency of the ice gave off the illusion of glass. She placed her hands on the ice railing, and started running up the stairs, creating more ice as she went. When she reached the end of the trench, the staircase was finished. A wide open clearing was in front of her, flat enough to build a new home for her new lonely yet free life.</p>
    <p>Jack walked up the stairs via the railing. He stood at the top, still watching this powerful person letting loose with her gift.</p>
    <p>The platinum blonde stomped her foot onto the ground, creating an ice floor. She raised it up with more ice shaped like pillars. The walls then went up, then the roof, a chandelier, and a balcony.</p>
    <p>Jack Frost never thought she'd be this powerful. He could probably do something like that, if he tried, but it'd take him a lot longer than at this woman's pace. He peeked inside the door to see her toss away her crown, loosening her hair into a wild and messy braid. She then her magic to change her conservative and restricting dress into a light blue one. Her shoulders were bare, her arms covered by very thin material. A slit in the skirt showed off part of her leg and made it easier to walk. Jack watched in awe as she revealed her true self, like she was relieved to be free to use her gift as pleased. She looked so beautiful, that he blushed.</p>
    <p>What was this? Why was he blushing? For the first time in a very long time, Jack Frost had color in his face. He shook his head, as if it would remove the scarlet color from his cheeks. He continued looking at her, curious as to know her story. How she gained those powers, why she looks so relieved to use them.</p>
    <p>He flew off, hoping to find where this woman can from, and hopefully learn something or two about her.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Quickly, Jack Frost found a kingdom by the sea. But something was definitely wrong. The entire town and castle was covered in a blanket of snow, and the sea was frozen solid. He thought nothing of it until he came across a small family huddled outside around a fire, muttering something about how it was supposed to be summer, and it was their Queen's fault. Could the woman who built the massive ice palace be their Queen?</p>
    <p>In the center square, a group of guards and a man dressed formally sitting on a horse were talking, mentioning a girl named Anna who went after her sister who Jack was guessing was the one who created the sudden winter. It was no contest who the woman on the mountain was, now if only he could get a name.</p>
    <p>Jack flew back to the woman's castle, sneaking in and seeing two new figures plus the tiny snowman he saw the woman create earlier. One of the figures was a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into two braids, the other a mountain man with bright blonde hair.</p>
    <p>The strawberry blonde girl, whom the woman referred to as Anna, was trying to convince her to that she can fix the eternal winter. Anna called the woman by the name of Elsa.</p>
    <p>Elsa.</p>
    <p>That was a pretty name. It suited her very well.</p>
    <p>Jack listened as Elsa kept trying to convince Anna that she couldn't control her powers enough to reverse the winter. He figured out that she must've held her gift back for a long time in an attempt to control it.</p>
    <p>He knew that when he became Jack Frost, he had to let it go in order to control it. He usually never had to reverse his magic because the weather would do that for him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know how to reverse his power over ice and frost either, but he never let it get so bad as to coat an entire kingdom or city in an eternal winter.</p>
    <p>The white-haired teen also noticed that Anna called Elsa her sister. Elsa then told Anna to leave in order to protect her.</p>
    <p>Well, that was another thing he had in common with the beautiful and sophisticated Elsa. They both care deeply for their sisters.</p>
    <p>Since when did Jack Frost ever refer to anyone as beautiful and sophisticated?</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The same man that Jack had seen talking with his men in the town center arrived at Elsa's front doorstep, brandishing weapons. Something angered him as the men pointed their weapons at Elsa's new bodyguard, Marshmallow. It was very impressive that Elsa can go from a tiny little snowman to a gargantuan snow monster, but it truly didn't shock Jack very much after seeing her build a humongous castle of ice.</p>
    <p>He knew something was up with the man leading the siege on Elsa's castle. He felt uneasy, and tried to help Marshmallow fend off the invaders without raising suspicion of another presence being there. That would just worsen Elsa's situation.</p>
    <p>In the end though, Elsa was captured. The man who was leading the attack and capture was called Hans. Apparently, Anna had left him in charge of everything while she went looking for Elsa.</p>
    <p>Elsa's had her hands chained up while being held captive in her cell. Jack snuck into her cell when they brought her in unconscious. When she awoke, her gaze went to the window, staring at the mess she created outside. He felt pity on her, as he ended up in a similar situation where he was powerless as well. Sighing, he pointed his staff at the chains preventing her from escaping and froze them, causing them to break. Elsa thought it was her own doing, so Jack decided to leave it at that, for now.</p>
    <p>Jack then resolved not to interfere anymore, as Elsa had to figure out on her own how to thaw out her kingdom. The memory of his sacrifice to save his sister flashed before his eyes when he witnessed Anna jumping and turning to ice in the path of Hans' blade. Jack wasn't so surprised that Hans had a malevolent motive under his sleeve. Elsa cried many tears, knowing that her only family left was gone. Anna began to thaw out due to the sisterly love between the two.</p>
    <p>Elsa discovered that love was the way to unfreeze the kingdom.</p>
    <p>Jack raised an eyebrow at this. Love? That was how one can reverse ice and snow magic? How absurd. Of course, Jack Frost hasn't experienced any form of love for three hundred years.</p>
    <p>When he felt something was missing though, he certainly didn't feel like that at all in Elsa's presence.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Anna had fallen for the mountain man called Kristoff. It was Anna's lucky day that Kristoff returned her feelings. Elsa was perfectly fine with their affections, but Jack noticed she would falter in her actions a smidgen whenever Anna mentioned Kristoff.</p>
    <p>Jack Frost decided to stick around for a while longer after the eternal winter was lifted, mostly because Elsa was too interesting. She shares so much in common with him, but there was key differences as well. Jack knew he joked around a lot, pulling pranks and creating fun for the children. Elsa was serious and classy, not really partaking in much fun, even when she and her sister went ice skating in the middle of summer.</p>
    <p>Jack resolved to teach Elsa how to have fun, she desperately needed it.</p>
    <p>First step in Jack's on-the-spot-plan of getting the Snow Queen Elsa to have fun: get her to see him.</p>
    <p>Anna had gone out again to spend time with Kristoff, leaving Elsa to spend some time alone in the castle. She sat at her open window, staring off into the distance. Her head rested on her hand, her free hand dangling down and making snowflakes appear out of her palm. It was still summer, so it would be a lot easier to let Elsa know there was someone else out there with powers similar to hers.</p>
    <p>Jack sat on the very top of the roof right above Elsa. Time to let it snow. He created a light snowfall over Elsa's head. Elsa looked up only to see snow appear out of thin air. The sky was completely clear of any clouds, and she was the only one who could control ice and snow, as far as she knows.</p>
    <p>"How very odd," baffled, Elsa shook her head and left the window; moving onwards to the library to research this strange anomaly. The window was still wide open. Jack moved himself from his spot above her window to see inside her room. She had redecorated it with her power.</p>
    <p>"Someone has an eye for architecture," Jack said, admiring what Elsa had done. He smiled and flew off to Elsa's ice castle, where he has been staying and messing with the walls, putting and carving in his own designs. Perhaps he will be able to do this one day at Elsa's swift speed.</p>
    <p>The following week, Elsa was once again at her window, but this time, she was reading a very curious book: The Guardians of Childhood. Anna had found it in her room and Elsa was compelled for some reason to borrow it.</p>
    <p>Jack saw the book in her hand and wondered what it said about him and the other Guardians. More than likely he wasn't in it due to being in a different time. He smirked and created another snowfall above Elsa's head. The young queen looked up and saw snow fall from nowhere.</p>
    <p>"Again?" she muttered. "It certainly isn't me, so what's going on?" It only continued to snow, so the confused queen snapped her book shut and went inside. She placed her book on her desk, and sat on her bed, making little snowflakes with her hands.</p>
    <p>Jack watched her, and decided to have a little fun with her by making it snow in her room. "Have some snow, my Queen."</p>
    <p>Elsa gasped as it started snowing in her room. She had control over her gift, so what in the world was causing it to snow in her own bedroom? "What is going on?" She looked a little freaked out, so she got up and left her room, hoping that the snow would stop once she returned.</p>
    <p>Jack chuckled a little and wandered over to Elsa's desk where the book she was reading laid. He picked it up, reading its pages. It described what North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandy all did. As Jack amazingly predicted, he wasn't in the book at all.</p>
    <p>"Well, isn't this book way out of date," Jack muttered, grabbing some paper from the desk and a writing utensil and set about correcting the book. On the blank pages, he wrote all about himself. Feeling a little egotistical, he put in that he was so charming and handsome. "It is very true, after all," Jack grinned. Once he was done, he slipped the papers into the book, and continued to make it snow in Elsa's room.</p>
    <p>The platinum blonde didn't return to her room until night had fallen. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the snow had not stopped. Jack made sure it wouldn't stick.</p>
    <p>"Hey, Snow Queen," Jack greeted.</p>
    <p>"Huh?" Elsa said, hearing a soft voice call her snow queen. "Who said that?"</p>
    <p>His jaw dropped. She couldn't see him, but she can hear him. This was getting good. "I did," he responded, standing right in front of her.</p>
    <p>"Who are you?" Elsa started to think she was going crazy, hearing some voice whisper in her ear.</p>
    <p>"I'm the spirit of winter," he said bluntly. "I'm the reason why there's snow above your head and in your room."</p>
    <p>Elsa looked around, searching for the source of the voice, not knowing they were standing right in front of her. "Am I dreaming? Am I going crazy?"</p>
    <p>Jack shook his head even though she couldn't see him, "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'm real and I'm standing here in your room."</p>
    <p>Elsa's eyes widened, "You're in here? How come I can't see you?"</p>
    <p>"Oh, don't worry, Snow Queen. You'll see me soon enough," Jack summoned a cold wind and flew backwards out of the window. The snow in the room suddenly stopped. Elsa just stared, bewildered.</p>
    <p>Jack impatiently waited for her to look at the book. He was never one for waiting. How long would it take for someone to notice that someone snuck in an extra chapter in a book? He was so bored, yet he couldn't keep attention away from the ever mysterious Elsa, the Snow Queen.</p>
    <p>It was two weeks before Elsa finally decided to look at the book again. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the book a little. She slid the paper out with her dainty fingers, and saw it had messy yet legible writing all over it.</p>
    <p>"The Guardian of Fun," she read aloud. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly fell off the window sill where he sat when he heard her speak. She was reading what he wrote.</p>
    <p>Elsa continued reading. It talked about how the Spirit of Winter was the Guardian of Fun, and how he used fun to protect children. At the end of the paper, it said his name was Jack Frost.</p>
    <p>"Jack Frost?" Elsa tested the name on her tongue. "Made it snow in my room?"</p>
    <p>Jack smiled and created a small snowflake from his palm, blowing on it towards Elsa. The snowflake landed on her nose and evaporated. She flinched from the sudden unnatural cold on her nose.</p>
    <p>"He's always nipping at your nose," Jack spoke aloud.</p>
    <p>Elsa gasped in surprise. She heard not a whisper, but a deep baritone voice. She turned around with the paper in her hands to see a white haired teenager wearing a blue sweater and brown trousers sitting on her window sill. She stared at him, not knowing what to say.</p>
    <p>He waved at her with a grin, "Jack Frost, at your service."</p>
    <p>"I'm Queen Elsa," she greeted in return, still in shock. "How come I couldn't see you before?"</p>
    <p>"Because you have to believe in me in order to see me," he replied nonchalantly. "I thought it would be more difficult to convince an adult to believe in me, but with your special gift, I really didn't have to do much."</p>
    <p>"Wait, you know about my gift?" Elsa was puzzled.</p>
    <p>"Yep. I found out when I saw you build that palace of ice. Do you offer lessons in ice and snow sculpting?" he joked, beginning to make it snow in the room again.</p>
    <p>Elsa was not amused. "Why are you making it snow in my room?"</p>
    <p>"Because it's fun, Snow Queen. Something you don't do a lot of," Jack smirked.</p>
    <p>"'Snow Queen?' What gave you the idea to call me that? And I do know how to have fun," Elsa huffed.</p>
    <p>"You are a queen. You control ice and snow, just like me. Seemed pretty fitting to put the two together," Jack got up and strode over to her. "If you knew how to have fun, then why don't you go and have fun whenever you wanted to?"</p>
    <p>Elsa crossed her arms, "I'm a Queen. I have responsibilities to attend to."</p>
    <p>The white haired boy smirked at her. "No, when you're done with your Queenly responsibilities, you don't go and have fun with your sister. Face it, Snow Queen. You've been cut off from fun for so long you forgot about it."</p>
    <p>"I…" Elsa sulked. "Okay then, Frost, if you're the Guardian of Fun as it says on here," she pointed to the paper in her hand. "Then show me how to have fun."</p>
    <p>"With pleasure, Snow Queen," Jack sneakily lifted up Elsa, one arm wrapped around her torso and the other supporting her legs. She felt so warm to him. How odd.</p>
    <p>"Frost!" she exclaimed.</p>
    <p>He simply chuckled as the wind carried the couple out of the room through the window and away from the castle. Elsa held onto him tightly, afraid to fall. She looked down and saw Arendelle laid out before her eyes. She always thought Arendelle was beautiful, but from this point of view, it was majestic.</p>
    <p>"It's so beautiful and breath-taking up here," she commented softly.</p>
    <p>Jack silently agreed.</p>
    <p>Elsa removed her gaze from the landscape to Jack Frost. His white hair looked so soft like feathers. His face was defined and pale like snow. And his eyes were so filled with mischief, yet a sense of longing. He looked so cold to look at, yet, she felt warmth radiating from him. The Queen could not prevent a blush from creeping up on her cheeks. She had to admit, he was pretty handsome to look at. Of course, that's what he had also written in that piece of paper he gave her.</p>
    <p>He was mischievous, fun-loving, and a little egotistical. That much she knew.</p>
    <p>As soon as the couple reached the mountain peak where Elsa's ice palace stood, Jack brought her and he down to the snow covered ground. He set her down on her feet, and it suddenly felt very cold to the both of them. The cold never really bothered them though.</p>
    <p>"What was all that about?" Elsa grinned at him, awaiting an answer.</p>
    <p>"What? Don't tell me that wasn't fun?" Jack remarked.</p>
    <p>"Fun isn't a word I would use. I'd use surprise,"</p>
    <p>"Well, it's your lucky day, Snow Queen, because I'm always full of surprises,"</p>
    <p>"Oh joy," Elsa said sarcastically before being hit with a snowball, courtesy of Jack Frost. "Hey!"</p>
    <p>"Haha!" Jack ran away, trying to dodge Elsa's incoming snowballs. Once he was at a far enough distance, he conjured up an ice fort and began to return fire. Elsa laughed as she threw herself into the snow to avoid getting hit by Jack's ammunition. She then also made a fort, and the two continued on with their snowball fight.</p>
    <p>The two grew tired after a while, and Jack proposed a truce, which Elsa accepted. She led him up to her ice castle; it had been restored from Hans' attack after Arendelle was thawed out.</p>
    <p>"I still cannot believe you built this place," Jack commented in awe. He remembered how she created it, when she let loose and showed her true self. She is still very stunning. He felt a blush returning so he snapped out of his thoughts.</p>
    <p>"What makes you think I built this?" Elsa smiled teasingly.</p>
    <p>"I saw you make it with my very eyes, Snow Queen," Jack replied, causing Elsa to turn red with embarrassment.</p>
    <p>"O-Oh, you saw that?" she chuckled nervously.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, I was amazed more though that you looked like a prisoner being freed for the first time in a long time," he blurted out before he could stop himself.</p>
    <p>Elsa sighed. "It was so relieving when I finally got to let it go. I've always had to hold my gift back since I was a child. But, you don't really want to hear my tragic story so I should just…" Elsa tried to walk away, suddenly uncomfortable, tears building up in her eyes. Jack would have none of that.</p>
    <p>He swiftly grabbed her hand, which was very warm to the touch. "Hey, you don't have to leave. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine." He gave a reassuring smile, one that made the young Queen feel flustered.</p>
    <p>"Thank you, Jack," she sniffed, "I-I…" she pulled him close and embraced him, feeling content with him. For a being who was supposed to be cold, he still seemed warm to the touch.</p>
    <p>He froze up a little from the initial contact, but quickly got used to it as he hugged her back. The loneliness has faded.</p>
    <p>"I bet my sister is wondering where I went," Elsa mumbled.</p>
    <p>"Come, I'll take you back," Jack offered, Elsa still hugging him. Before he could summon the wind, he heard her mutter.</p>
    <p>"I like warm hugs,"</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Hey, Snow Queen, do you wanna build a snowman?"</p>
    <p>A sigh, "I can't. I have a kingdom to run."</p>
    <p>"You've been at this for four hours now. You should, I don't know, take a break?"</p>
    <p>Jack Frost had been visiting Elsa for a while now, usually watching her as she ran an entire kingdom. Whenever he got the chance, he'd take Elsa away from it all for a few hours, loving the sight of Elsa letting her true self out. She showed her fun side, her silly side. A part of her childhood was reawakening.</p>
    <p>"Jack..." Elsa slumped a little, realizing he was right.</p>
    <p>A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Before Elsa could get up from her desk and answer the door, Jack beat her to it, just to mess with whoever was at the door. Elsa glared daggers at Jack, who smiled mischievously in return.</p>
    <p>The cocky grin however, was wiped off his face when he saw the surprise behind the door: a small, walking, talking, snowman. Was this the same snowman Elsa created a while ago? How did it not melt in this intense summer heat? It was nowhere near the mountains.</p>
    <p>"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the tiny snowman greeted to Jack, holding his twig for a hand.</p>
    <p>Staring at the hand, Jack Frost slowly took it and shook. "Um, Snow Queen, there's a walking, talking snowman at your bedroom door. Now, I would pass this off as normal for someone with your powers, but why can he see me?" Jack semi-whispered, still shaking Olaf's hand.</p>
    <p>Elsa giggled, "Olaf was a part of my childhood, Frost. Don't children usually believe in the great Jack Frost?"</p>
    <p>"For the longest time, not really," Jack mumbled before introducing himself to Olaf, "Hi Olaf. I'm Jack Frost."</p>
    <p>Olaf smiled, "Hi there, Jack Frost! Are you Elsa's boyfriend?" he asked bluntly.</p>
    <p>Jack Frost instantly turned red. He had never thought of anything romantic with anyone before, including Elsa. So why was he all of a sudden embarrassed by Olaf's question? He paused before he could finally answer, "N-No, I'm not her boyfriend."</p>
    <p>The snowman didn't seem convinced, "You hesitated."</p>
    <p>"W-What? No, I-I didn't," the white haired boy was absolutely red in the face. His pale skin only amplified the hue. He was at a loss for words, trying to keep the blush down and failing miserably.</p>
    <p>"Hello, Olaf, what brings you here today?" Elsa greeted gently behind Jack. She didn't hear the very recent conversation due to putting away her work for now. She raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed Jack, but didn't question it.</p>
    <p>Olaf seemed to forget the previous subject completely as he jumped up and down in excitement, "Anna and Kristoff and I want to have a snowball fight in the courtyard, please?" he pleaded.</p>
    <p>Jack recovered from his embarrassment to jump onto the decision, giving Elsa a cute smile with pouting eyes, "Pretty please, Snow Queen?"</p>
    <p>Elsa sighed jokingly. "Alright, I suppose a break from my Queenly duties is in order." Jack whooped and took off with Olaf down the hallway. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Him and his fun," she laughed.</p>
    <p>Once the three reached the courtyard, Anna was tapping her foot impatiently.</p>
    <p>"Well, it's about time," the strawberry blonde princess joked. Her eyes immediately darted to the white haired teenager. "Hi there!" she waved to him.</p>
    <p>Kristoff was baffled, "What?"</p>
    <p>Everyone disregarded Kristoff's confusion.</p>
    <p>"Who is this?" Anna asked, walking up to Jack. She looked him oddly. Why wouldn't she? A teenager walking around barefooted with white hair and an odd staff in his hand?</p>
    <p>Jack gave a polite bow to Anna, "The one and only Jack Frost."</p>
    <p>Anna's large eyes widened, "Oh! So you have abilities like Elsa does?" She received a nod, "Are you the voice I keep hearing in Elsa's room every time I walk past?"</p>
    <p>"Anna," Elsa muttered.</p>
    <p>"Yep," answered Jack, much to Elsa's chagrin.</p>
    <p>"So are you Elsa's new boyfriend?"</p>
    <p>Both pale figures became extremely red with embarrassment. What was with the bluntness today?</p>
    <p>"Hey, that's what I asked earlier!" exclaimed Olaf, causing the couple to become even more flustered.</p>
    <p>"I'm not her boyfriend!"</p>
    <p>"He's not my boyfriend!"</p>
    <p>Both Anna and Olaf were not convinced. Kristoff was confused.</p>
    <p>"Why is everyone talking to thin air?"</p>
    <p>Jack wiped away his evident embarrassment to smirk at the oblivious Kristoff, who could not see him, "This is going to be fun." While Elsa was trying to dodge Anna and Olaf's pestering, Jack created a snowball in the palm of his hand, lightly blew some of his magic on it, and threw it at Kristoff. It hit his cheek, and suddenly, Kristoff had a playful grin on his face.</p>
    <p>"Who threw that?" everyone stopped pestering to see that Jack had thrown snow at Kristoff.</p>
    <p>"What the-" Elsa was interrupted by a snowball to the side. She gasped and flipped around, facing a smirking Jack Frost standing on top of his staff, snowball in hand.</p>
    <p>"You really need to up your game, Snow Queen," Jack teased.</p>
    <p>Elsa glared, "It's on, Frost." She stomped her foot, ice being released and onto the ground, until it coated the entire floor of the courtyard. She then threw some of her conjured up crystals into the air, making it snow lightly.</p>
    <p>Jack created a snow ball and tossed onto the ice, which exploded into a thick blanket of snow.</p>
    <p>Once the ice and snow show was over, the fun began. Olaf and Anna teamed up behind a fort, trying to get the Kristoff who was chasing them around. Jack took to the sky and faced off against Elsa in an intense battle. Elsa would block shots with an instant ice shield, while Jack evaded by using the wind. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Until, that is, Elsa managed to hit Elsa from behind with a snowball.</p>
    <p>"Anna!" she laughed, momentarily forgetting about Jack, who then proceeded to throw another snowball.</p>
    <p>"Got ya, Snow Queen!"</p>
    <p>Elsa tensed up, "Okay then," she conjured up a giant snowball and sent it straight at the once chuckling winter spirit.</p>
    <p>His eyes widened, "Oh cra…" He was knocked out of the air by the giant ball of snow, landing on the thick layer of snow on the ground. He glared at Elsa and got up from the pile of snow. The Snow Queen was clutching her gut in laughter.</p>
    <p>"That was amazing!" she continued laughing. He was not used to seeing this side of Elsa. It felt comforting. Even Anna was noticing, which caused her to get bombarded with snowballs courtesy of Kristoff and Olaf.</p>
    <p>Jack shook his head of snow, and smirked at her, "That was cheap, Snow Queen."</p>
    <p>"And you say I don't know how to have fun," Elsa challenged.</p>
    <p>Jack narrowed his eyes as he conjured up a snowball in his hand. "Of course you don't. That's why you have me."</p>
    <p>"Oh really?"</p>
    <p>"Yep,"</p>
    <p>Elsa decided to take a step closer to him, picking up snow from the ground in her hand and packing it together. She had miscalculated where she was standing though, and tripped over the snow, causing her to fall forward.</p>
    <p>Jack reacted quickly, not wanting Elsa's pretty face to be covered in snow. He rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. However, he underestimated how heavy Elsa really was, despite having carried her around before. He fell backwards, with Elsa in his arms.</p>
    <p>The two landed in the thick, fresh snow, her on top of him. Jack grew incredibly red at how close he was to Elsa, their noses touching. His breath hitched. She felt so warm.</p>
    <p>Anna heard a thump in the snow and turned her attention away from the snowball fight to see her sister on top of the winter spirit. She snickered at the compromising position. "Not boyfriend and girlfriend, eh?"</p>
    <p>Elsa blushed at her sister's remarks. "Anna…" she groaned. Thinking about it though, would being with Jack Frost be such a bad thing? Then she mentally shook her head. They were too different.</p>
    <p>Olaf fawned over the embarrassed couple. "Aw, it's so cute! It's like a little baby unicorn!"</p>
    <p>Kristoff was so confused. "What the heck is going on?"</p>
    <p>Elsa and Jack both came to their senses and Elsa got off of Jack. Standing up, Elsa brushed herself off and smoothed out her dress. "I um…"</p>
    <p>Jack was still scarlet. He stood up, avoiding eye contact with Elsa.</p>
    <p>"Wait, how long has he been here?" Kristoff was pointing at Jack Frost.</p>
    <p>Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you see me. I've been here ever since Elsa walked in."</p>
    <p>Kristoff just gaped. Anna waved her hand in front of his face. "Umm, I think he's trying to process this."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"Sisters," Elsa groaned, messing with snowflakes floating around her. She sat in her ice palace, where there was peace and quiet. It was now fall, and the weather was starting to get cold now. Summer has totally faded. Elsa still had her thoughts on the events that occurred during the snowball fight a few months prior. It was sad that she and Jack Frost were too different, or so she thought.</p>
    <p>"What about sisters?" she heard the usual deep baritone voice. Jack Frost had walked through the front doors, lazily waving his staff around.</p>
    <p>"They seem to blow everything out of proportion," Elsa sighed, "Even when they're right."</p>
    <p>"Oh? I think I can relate," Jack sat down on the glossy ice floor and drew designs onto the ice.</p>
    <p>"Hmm…" Elsa pondered that statement. "You have a sister?"</p>
    <p>Jack froze up, "You could say that," he passed it off. He suddenly was reminded of the events that caused him to become a Guardian, then what Elsa went through to protect Anna.</p>
    <p>Elsa smiled sympathetically, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She sat down in front of him, hugging her legs. She could faintly feel the heat radiating off of him. "In fact, I'll tell you what I was so reluctant to talk about."</p>
    <p>Jack was about to protest, but Elsa stopped him. He let her speak. She needed to let it out.</p>
    <p>The Snow Queen sighed before beginning. "I was born with my power. Anna and I used to have so much fun with my powers. One night though, I accidentally hit her in the head and a part of her hair turned white. I thought I nearly killed her."</p>
    <p>Jack's eyes widened. A little tiny Elsa with so much power inside her? It must've nearly killed Elsa when she hurt her sister.</p>
    <p>"Anna's memory of my powers were erased, and I had to conceal my power from the world, or else I would be considered a monster and possibly hurt other people, including Anna. At least, that's what I thought. Was I very wrong," Elsa looked down. "I spent many years locked up in my room. Anna would come by daily, and ask if I wanted to build a snowman. I always said no.</p>
    <p>"Then when my parents died at sea," she choked back a sob. "That's when I nearly destroyed my room. Everything was coated in ice and frost. I thought I would no longer contain it," she was almost crying. "Three year later, I was crowned Queen, and then, everyone found out my secret. I fled, and you more than likely know the rest…." She was sobbing uncontrollably. Elsa flung herself in Jack's arms, seeking warmth and comfort. She thought she would be able to handle speaking of her childhood to anyone, but she apparently was wrong.</p>
    <p>Jack hugged her close, feeling sad himself. That's why she looked so relieved when she built her ice castle. She finally got a chance to be free. What she had done all her life for her sister, reminded him of himself. But his story seemed pale in comparison to hers. He wanted to calm her crying, but how?</p>
    <p>"Once upon a time," he began, placing one hand on Elsa's soft platinum hair. "There was a boy who cared for his sister very much. He loves to have fun and make his sister laugh. One day, he took her out ice-skating,"</p>
    <p>Elsa stopped crying to listen to him.</p>
    <p>"The ice was too thin, and it started to break beneath them. His sister was very scared, and he told her not to worry, that they were going to have a little fun instead. Using a shepherd's crook, he managed to pull her away from the fragile ice, him instead standing on it.</p>
    <p>"Then, the ice broke away, and he fell in. When he resurfaced, his hair was no longer brown, but white, and his eyes were now an icy blue. From that day on, he is now known as Jack Frost, who would spend a long, long time alone, with no one to see him,"</p>
    <p>Elsa gasped and looked up at Jack, who was smiling sadly. "You gave your life for your sister?"</p>
    <p>"Yes,"</p>
    <p>Perhaps they weren't so different after all.</p>
    <p>"You've been alone?"</p>
    <p>"For far too long,"</p>
    <p>Elsa suddenly felt a little guilt in her heart, "I'm sorry."</p>
    <p>"Don't be," he reassured her. Tears threatened to spill over in Elsa's eyes again. His sad tale moved her so. "Hey, do you want to build a snowman?"</p>
    <p>He dragged her outside where fresh snow had fallen. Elsa was suddenly laughing again, ready to forget the past. Jack pulled her by her hand. The touch had that same warmth they both keep experiencing. Once they reached the clearing, Jack leaned on his staff, flashing a charismatic grin.</p>
    <p>"Show me what you can do, Snow Queen,"</p>
    <p>Elsa smirked and with a wave of her hands, she manipulated the snow into a giant ball. Jack pointed his staff at the ball and smoothed it out. Elsa created two more large snowballs, which Jack made just a little smaller. Together, they lifted one snowball on top of each other, and then creating an ice hat and scarf for the snowman. The two stood back and admired their work.</p>
    <p>"All he's missing is a carrot," Elsa pointed out.</p>
    <p>Jack chuckled, "Wanna build more?" he suggested.</p>
    <p>Elsa swiftly conjured up a mini penguin snowman, "I'm already ahead of you."</p>
    <p>The two of them enjoyed themselves as they built snow people after snow people, almost all of them modelled after people they knew. Anna, Kristoff, North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy…</p>
    <p>The two grew tired after constant use of their powers. Elsa only had enough energy to construct a large ice block before plopping down in the snow. "I'm beat," she giggled.</p>
    <p>"I bet your sister will come up here and find all these portraits and be weirded out," Jack joked, exhaustion evident in his voice. He held out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. She stood up, standing very close to Jack, about ready to go back inside her ice palace.</p>
    <p>Jack suddenly felt nervous at her close proximity, blushing once again. How was it she was the only one to make him feel so embarrassed yet warm at the same time? Their eyes made contact, both feeling comfort in each other's presence. His traitorous eyes drifted over to her pale lips. He placed a hand on her arm, and the other on her cheek. She didn't flinch, nor back away. She can feel his warm hands gently holding her.</p>
    <p>"How come…" she breathed, "You feel warm to me?"</p>
    <p>His eyes widened slightly, "I don't know."</p>
    <p>He leaned in closer, acting on his sense of completion. He no longer was alone. She placed her hand on his. Before either knew it, they were sharing a kiss.</p>
    <p>It was light, soft, and filled with warmth. Both were flushed, but nether cared. He moved his hands to her waist, and her hands went up to his hair. This truly was bliss. They both pulled away after a long while, lightly breathing on each other's lips.</p>
    <p>The couple was so deep in their moment, that they didn't notice the block of ice melt away into two figures that were sharing a loving gaze while holding hands. Elsa was the first to notice.</p>
    <p>"Look, Jack," she whispered.</p>
    <p>Jack turned his head to see the two ice statues that came from a single block of ice. "Elsa, how did that happen?"</p>
    <p>"Love melts any ice," she simply stated.</p>
    <p>He smiled at her, "I've never thawed any of the ice I've created before."</p>
    <p>She giggled, "Well, now you know how."</p>
    <p>He closed the distance between them again, smiling against her lips. His loneliness was cured. To others, they were cold, but to each other, the ice was melted by their warmth.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>